


the bracelet

by willalwaysbeyou



Series: sparks [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Teasing, needing, wanting, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willalwaysbeyou/pseuds/willalwaysbeyou
Summary: Jackson finds out the bracelet Mark gifted him for his birthday is the most expensive thing Mark's ever bought.





	

Jackson snuggles further into the crook of Mark’s neck and he hears the older shift above him. He doesn't stop the smile creeping up his face and he pulls Mark closer to him, silently thanking Yugyeom for allowing him to crash the room.

They didn't room together, not in the dorm, not even in hotels during their overseas schedules like how they are in Japan now; haven't done for a long while, believing that it was better for them to have a little distance from each other to keep the relationship healthy. Still, tonight, Jackson wants to lie in Mark’s arm, to hold the older close, to revel in the older’s touch. 

Mark turns to face the younger, simultaneously giving Jackson more room on the bed and his arm slides knowingly down Jackson’s back, a trajectory Mark’s hands have come to memorize. With his lips and eyes still closed, Mark smiles. 

“Why are you here?” Mark mumbles sleepily, his lips brushing against Jackson’s forehead and the younger appreciates the warmth from Mark’s breath because the coldness of the room is getting to him. Jackson stays silent, not feeling like talking much, and his fingers reach up to caress Mark’s jaw tenderly, his eyes hungrily eating up the beautiful view before him. Mark hums satisfyingly before opening his eyes slowly, lazily. 

Mark and Jackson stay, lying in each other’s embrace, the familiarity of each other filling up the room. Jackson studies Mark’s face, the way his eyelids are drooping low from sleep, the way his lips are opened just slightly. In return, Mark carefully slides a leg between Jackson’s thighs and the warmth makes him sigh pleasurably. It would almost sound obscene to the unknowing ears, but Jackson is looking at a half-asleep Mark and he can’t help but to laugh, his heart bursting at the seams with love and affection for the sleepyhead. 

After a while, the laughter dies along with Jackson’s smile. Silence builds in a fraction of a second and Mark’s eyes flutter open. Jackson takes a shaky deep breath and Mark can feel the little shivers from his body. He pulls Jackson in protectively, his brows creasing. 

“What's wrong?” 

Jackson lets the silence sit between them and Mark doesn't like it one bit. “Gaga..?” Mark calls out, his voice a little stern this time and Jackson looks up, his eyes reflecting a sadness Mark can't place a finger to. It makes Mark’s insides churn uncomfortably and he's almost afraid to ask again, suddenly overcome with fear that he may not like what Jackson may eventually say. They had spent the afternoon happily though, Jackson’s laughter bouncing off their dressing room, joined by the boisterous screaming from Yugyeom and BamBam. Jackson had spent the later half of the day giggling and playfully arguing over some matter with Youngjae and Mark cannot find a reason to account for the sombre mood Jackson is in now. 

Jackson moves his hand up and places it between their bodies, his other fingers absentmindedly toying with the bracelet on his wrist. 

“I overheard you earlier. About this being the priciest thing you bought,” Jackson utters raspily. Mark nods, an acknowledgement of the truth and he waits for Jackson to continue. “I…. I almost lost it,” Jackson whispers, and his gaze lowers as if he is ashamed to even look Mark in the eye. 

Mark feels his heart constrict at Jackson’s foolish worries but he doesn’t interrupt. He knows that if he gives Jackson room and time, Jackson will spill more. Mark  _ wants _ to hear more, to know what's exactly eating Jackson up so he can put those worries to rest. 

“It was our first filming and I was fooling around in that pool with balls and when we got released from the space, the bracelet wasn't there. I didn't realize till much later but when I noticed, I ran back to look for it and oh god Mark, I’m so sorry, I swear I didn't know it was that expensive. I went around like a maniac trying to fi-”

“Would you behave any different if it was cheaper?”

Jackson stills at Mark’s interruption and he splutters, the absurdity of the question almost making him angry if only he isn't so overwhelmed with guilt. 

“No, of course not,” his voice registering a tone higher, a level louder than intended. He looks up at Mark to find the older one looking back and Jackson feels himself deflate. 

“No, of course I won't behave any different if it was cheaper. I don't even care if you picked it up from the roadside Mark. I care because it's from you, that's all,” Jackson tries again, his voice gentler now. 

Mark smiles at Jackson as his own fingers now toy with the bracelet on Jackson’s wrist. “Why do you think I would get angry if you lost it? Do you think that I would be angry? Even when I know how much you treasure it and would never take it off if you didn’t need to?”

Jackson shakes his head and Mark feels the tension in his shoulders slowly leave. He doesn't care if Jackson loses the bracelet. Of course he hadn't expected it to be the priciest thing he had ever bought, but seeing how Jackson treasures it and bring it with him wherever he goes had made every single cent worth it. 

“But I’d never forgive myself.” 

Jackson’s voice brings Mark back to reality and he has to bite down on his tongue so that he doesn't snarl back at Jackson. Mark sees Jackson for the world that he is, the beautiful soul and the gorgeous being. Mark sees Jackson for what Jackson truly is: the bubble of joy, the light of the room, the one who wears his heart on his sleeve so innocently, the one so trusting of the world that he always walks away hurt and wounded. Not everyone deserves Jackson, and it angers Mark that everyone in the world knows that except for the man himself. 

Tonight though, Mark doesn’t want to get into a fight. It’s been a while since he’s gotten Jackson to himself and he doesn’t want to spend such precious time arguing. Mark balances his body on his elbow and angles his torso so he can cup Jackson’s face with his palms, holding the younger securely. 

“Everything can be replaced eventually. There's only one thing I’m afraid of losing. You.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“....... I’m not a  _ thing _ .”

 

“Wow, way to kill the mood, jerk. You get what I mean.”

Mark pulls back his palms from Jackson's cheeks and shoves the younger away, the act making Jackson lie flat on the bed. Jackson’s cheeky laughter fills up the room and he lifts himself up towards Mark’s lips and kisses the soft lips against his own. Mark smiles into the kiss, his longing winning over his annoyance, and eventually opens up to give Jackson’s tongue access. Jackson cups his palm around Mark’s nape, pulling him closer and deeper. He uses his other free hand to hold Mark by the waist and slowly navigate the older to move above him with Mark’s leg still nestled between his and their lips never leaving each other. 

The two break to catch a breath and Mark smiles down at Jackson. It makes Jackson feel like he's staring at an angel descending from above but he would never tell Mark that. It feels too cheesy to say out loud, even for himself. 

Mark’s eyes twinkle devilishly as he lowers himself, slowly pressing down on Jackson’s crotch, making the younger hiss.  _ So much for an angel. _

Mark breaks into a high-pitched laughter and pulls his hips away, breaking contact with Jackson. He lowers his head this time, but not close enough for Jackson to devour his lips. He presses down on Jackson’s shoulders, a pretense in balancing himself but honestly, Mark just wants to ensure Jackson doesn't get to sit up enough for a kiss. He has  _ other _ plans.

Mark lowers his hips again and drags himself slowly, deliberately, against Jackson’s and he knows Jackson can feel every single burning sensation from the thin basketball shorts he’s wearing. 

“You ass.”

Jackson’s eyes flutter close and his voice is hoarse from need, making Mark grin in satisfaction. 

“I already know how much you love my ass. There's really no need to proclaim it at every opportunity you get.”

Jackson groans as the older continues to send his mind into an overdrive with each drag of his hips. Mark bites on his lips, the friction feeling so good and his body begs for more. While he had started this with intention to just tease, it's turning into a whole different ballgame now. 

Jackson grabs hold of Mark’s waist, stilling him, and he forces his own eyelids open, a feat hard enough with the pleasure Mark’s giving him. A little whine comes out involuntarily from Mark when he's forced to stop and it makes Jackson smile.

“A little more and there's no turning back, Mark,” Jackson warns. Yugyeom could come back into the room any time now and while their relationship isn't a secret to the boys or the management, Jackson would still prefer not to have their maknae witness their hyungs going at it. 

Mark leans down to claim Jackson’s lips, wetting the younger’s dry lips with his kisses. Mark devours, like he hasn't tasted Jackson for a while, which isn't that far off from the truth actually, and Jackson gives Mark all the access he needs. 

“Who,” Mark whispers as he sucks Jackson’s bottom lip off with a loud pop, “is gonna stop me?”. Mark angles his head so he’s sucking on Jackson’s neck now and the younger shudders under the sensation of Mark hot and heavy above him. 

“You're not leaving until I get to taste you to my heart’s content. Until I get you where I want you to be, until all I taste of you is myself.”

Mark pulls off Jackson’s wife beater and tosses it to the floor. His eyes feasts on Jackson’s muscular body, a sight he never gets sick of although he has memorized every curve of the younger’s body. Jackson looks up at Mark, a little smug smile on his lips as he pulls Mark closer, his teeth grazing lightly on Mark’s earlobe. 

“Then come and take it all. It's all yours. It has always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote, and this was something I started before I fell off the grid. Decided I needed to get back to writing so I finished this first. I've probably gone real rusty over the few weeks I've stopped so please be kind hahahaha.
> 
> I kind of wrote this the way it is bc I feel like Jackson's the kind who would quickly brush off any impending talk about his ~feelings~, and deviate the talk with jokes or stuff. I kind of wanted Mark to stop Jackson and get them to really sit down and talk about all these worries and insecurities but as usual, Markson tend to be REAL thirsty for each other, no matter what I'm writing about. Therefore, no talk, just a short hot and heavy moment haha. 
> 
> But anyway, that bracelet (which Jackson has been wearing almost religiously) is the most expensive thing Mark has ever bought!!!!!! Be still my Markson heartttttttttttt. I'm so spoilt by Markson moments lately ;______________;
> 
> Anyway I still have another 2 one-shots that's pending and Futile Resistance should be updated soon! I hope I don't fall off the grid again hahahaaha. Let me know what you think about this! :)


End file.
